Gone not Forgotten
by VampireFan01
Summary: Caroline's mom died and she is not taking it well. Everyone is trying to help her, but all she does is puts on a strong face to continue. She was reminded of a message Klaus left her some time ago about New Orleans.
1. Chapter 1

**Gone Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 1**

Caroline was lying in bed, the silence was deafening. It was tearing her apart, her mother was always there and suddenly she wasn't. During the day, it was always the same, everyone would apologize for her loss and at night, the silence was enough to make even the strongest person go crazy.

She wished Bonnie were here, she was always good at making them feel better. Elena tried, she would distract her from her mourning during the day, but it would come crashing back when she shut the front door. It wasn't Elena's fault, she tried harder than anything to help her, but she had a lot on her too.

Caroline sat on her bed and looked through old photo albums. There was photo's of her and her mother, her mother and father, and some of her with her friends. Each picture brought back a different memory, all good in its own way.

She closed the photo album, sat it to the side, and grabbed her phone in replace of it. She thumbed through her phone until she found an old message, "_Caroline, I'm standing in one of my favorite place in the world, surrounded by food, music, art, culture and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you, maybe one day you'll let me."_ The message ended, he didn't say were he was but she remembered from graduation. It was then he said that Tyler could come back to Mystic Falls that he was going to be her last love. She didn't think much of it then, but it seems to make sense now.

Klaus figured that Caroline wasn't going to show up in New Orleans at anytime. He knew his message was a long shot. Caroline cared about her friends but her friends wouldn't accept her being with him, them being worried about her well-being.

Klaus made a home in New Orleans with Elijah, Hayley, and Hope. The truth, he never did stop thinking about her or their time together in Mystic Falls.

He liked Cami, but there was something keeping them apart, something missing. He said he didn't want to hurt her, which was true. She was involved in his life, he was ok with it, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Klaus walked into the nursery to check on Hope, She was still sleeping soundly. He smiled down at her; this is what his new life in New Orleans brought him, a miracle, and new hope.

Maybe it was time to see New Orleans. She needed to get away from Mystic Falls and all the trouble it holds. Around every corner, she saw her mother.

Stefan was trying to be a better friend, making up for not being around. She can't find herself falling for Stefan again, not now. It was time to get out of Mystic Falls for a while.

Caroline reached for her phone and sent a text message to Elena; _I'm leaving for a while._ She sat her phone back on the table, and went to her closet to grab a small suite case. She opens the suite case on the bed when her phone began to ring, it was Elena, and she was calling instead of messaging back. "Hello." She answered the phone, going back to the closet to grab some clothes.

"Where are you going?" Elena sounded worried.

"I just need to get out of Mystic Falls for a little bit, it's too much." She didn't want to worry Elena any farther by saying she was going to New Orleans.

"Care, I'll be right over."

"Elena everything is ok, I'll be ok. There is no need to come over. I just want to get away from the memories for a little bit." Caroline knew that Elena would be able to see through that.

"Ok care, be careful, and call me." Maybe she couldn't, thankfully.

"I will, call me if there is a way to get Bonnie back, or anything else." She would miss Elena, Mystic Falls, and everybody.

_**A/N**__: What do you say, do I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gone Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 2**

She checked the flight schedule to New Orleans, there was none leaving until the middle of the day tomorrow. She wanted to leave as soon as possible; she didn't want to give herself a chance to think about it. Caroline knew that her decision to go to New Orleans and see Klaus was rash, Caroline didn't wasn't to give herself a chance to talk herself out of it.

The decision was reached, she was driving. It would take at best two days to reach New Orleans. Maybe it was nuts, driving two plus days to see someone that drove you crazy, but it was more than that. She saw something in him no one could.

Hayley was married to Jackson, for the best of her pack. She still stayed at the house with Klaus and Elijah to be nearer to Hope. Things were quite, Elijah wasn't talking to Hayley and Hayley wasn't talking to Elijah. Klaus was trying to figure what body Rebekah is in. Kol said she was safe but there were doubts since Finn was missing. He wasn't sure if Kol or Mikael freed Finn. As he promised, he would keep Rebekah's body safe.

If Mikael was out there and doing Esther's dirty work then making Esther a vampire would lure Mikael out and not in a good way. Esther chose to become a vampire, she chose to become the thing she despised most on earth to avoid death. Nothing was safe, he feared for Hope most.

She grabbed her suitcase, bag, and keys and went down stairs. Caroline took one last look around her house before opening the door. When she turned around, she saw Elena standing there, "What are you doing here?" She sounded almost frightened for a vampire.

"I know you said not to come but I couldn't let you leave without saying good bye and without making sure you are ok." Elena was concerned.

"I'm ok; I need to get away for awhile after everything. At every corner, I still see my mom. It is just for a little bit, maybe a week or two or sooner. If anything happens here I will come back immediately." Caroline felt terrible lying to her best friend but she wouldn't understand, not yet.

"Ok, as long as you are ok."

"I am, promise. Good bye Elena." She leaned in to give her friend a hug good bye.

"Good bye Caroline." Elena left, Caroline looked down the road for a minute, the feeling of guilt was still heavy.

She put her suitcase in the trunk of her car, and got in the driver seat. She programmed the GPS, there was no going back, this was happening.

Klaus and Marcel tried to talk Cami into leaving town after the problem with his mother but she wouldn't listen. Now, Esther is a vampire, Mikael is loose still doing Esther's dirty work along with Finn, and who knows what Kol is up to. It is even more important that she leave. She was stubborn; she wouldn't leave when her life was in danger. He wanted to compel her to leave for her own good but he wouldn't do it, not again. He wouldn't let anybody compel her. He would watch her; he would keep her safe because he would not compel her on his word.

**A/N:**_ A big THANK YOU to everyone who read, reviewed, favorite, an/or alerted, the first chapter of this story. _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To Allie-I will try to write longer chapters.

**Gone Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 3**

The sun started to lighten the dark sky; she was maybe 100 miles from home. She wasn't keeping track of the miles, just the directions. Everything was going well so far, the traffic was smooth, no problems.

Hayley was spending most of her time with Jackson and their wolves. The full moon was coming; they wanted to be ready in case the bonding ritual didn't work. Jackson was unsure; Hayley knew she had to do something for her wolves.

Elijah was keeping Hope safe so Klaus could keep and eye on Cami. Marcel was working to find what body Rebekah was put in. Kol wasn't helping and Davina believed him. There was no sign of Finn or Mikael either. All they knew about Esther was she was a vampire, and a vampire can't be a witch so she was more harmless now than she was then, but still poses a threat.

The sun was finally high in the sky. The clock read twelve forty five. Caroline was finally at the southwest part of Virginia nearer to Tennessee. This was her first road trip by herself; she wasn't expecting to make it across the state, close to the border, quickly. In ten more minutes, she would be in Tennessee, if things stayed progressing at this rate it might not take her two days to get to New Orleans.

Cami was working at the bar, getting her life back to normal after having her body prepped to be jumped into. She wanted her life back to some since of normalcy, or as normal as she can get being involved with two vampires and half in love with one of them. When she turned around, she saw Klaus sitting at the end of the bar, "what are you doing here?" She asked walking around to the other side of the bar to take a seat beside him.

"You wouldn't leave. Somebody has to keep you safe, you attract danger." Klaus was always so straightforward, it was one of the things she hated and liked most about him. As straightforward as he was he never came out he has to keep her safe unless there was obvious threats not possible ones.

"Safe from what?" She believed that Klaus took care of Esther and she didn't see the same threat in Vincent, better known as Finn that Klaus and Marcel did.

"My crazy mother and her lackeys."

"Lackeys, but Kol helped us; you had Vincent or Finn daggered then."

"Mikael and Finn." He couldn't let her continue with the illusion of Finn; she had to know that he was a threat.

"Did Mikael release Finn?"

"I don't know." He took a sip of his scotch. It bothered him not knowing and waiting. Knowing his mother, she was probably trying to find a cure for the vampirism that she willingly chose. Anything over death. Mikael and Finn, who knows, they could be helping her or planning something of their own.

Klaus and Cami sat in silence. The possible threats filled the air around them. Cami understood now where Klaus and Marcel were coming from, but she still wouldn't leave no matter what threats come their way.

Caroline was in the Tennessee line for a while. She was in Knoxville with plans to stop and eat when she reached Chattanooga. It might be less than half way but it seemed like a good place to stop. It seemed straightforward and easy to get to Chattanooga, and back on track again.

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS**_

_**EVERYONE**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Gone Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 4**

Caroline stopped at a semi-deserted diner just within the Chattanooga town line. On the outside it seemed like the diner had been around since the beginning but the inside was crisp, clean, and completely modern. She sat down at the counter to order a cup of coffee. She was hungry but not for hamburgers and fries. She forgot to bring the blood bags with her from Mystic Falls.

Marcel hadn't seen Davina in days; she had been spending too much time with Kol. She trusted him and Marcel worried about her because he knew what he could do. Even now, he didn't know what they were doing and Davina wouldn't tell him where Rebekah is, all she said is, he will know when they are finished but she is safe. He knew that was Kol's words.

Klaus spent most of his time with Hope or watching Cami, that left Marcel to watch out for Kol and find Rebekah. Marcel was worried about Cami too, he liked her but he knew that she like Klaus. Maybe in a different time everything would have worked out with them.

Caroline drank her coffee slowly; by the time, she was finished the diner was completely empty with the exception the young waitress. She didn't want to but she looked in the waitress's eyes and spoke, "you will forget seeing me. You will forget everything that I have done." She compelled the waitress so she could drink from her.

Everything was taken care, Caroline got back in her car to get back on the right highway to go to New Orleans.

Marcel walked in the room and there was Davina, "Where have you been? Where's Kol?" He was happy to see her after days but knew Kol had to be around somewhere.

"Good to see you too Marcel. Have you heard anything from dear mommy after Klaus killed her?" Kol came up behind Davina.

"Where's Esther? Where is Rebekah?" Marcel demanded to know.

"She's safe, and we are trying to keep everyone else safe too." Davina's answer sounded just like Kol.

"Is that what he told you? You can't trust him Davina."

"He won't hurt Rebekah, he promised. You said his word was good. It's Klaus that's dangerous."

"Is that what you are plotting with him, a way to kill Klaus?"

"Not necessarily to kill him." Kol interrupted their conversation. "Just what ever is necessary."

Caroline was right it wasn't hard to get back on the right track from Chattanooga. She continued to follow the GPS route south. The sun was setting and the sky was turning black, the only light from stars and a few scattered streetlights.

As the starlit sky guide, her path along the nearly empty highway her mind drifted back to her mother. When she was younger, before her dad left and before she ever met Bonnie and Elena or Stefan and Klaus. Her mom, dad, and she whet on a road trip to New York. There was a play showing only in New York her mother wanted to see so they packed up the car and drove to New York. They drove non-stop. She remember looking out the window, seeing the stars lighting the road as her mother drove and father slept in the passenger seat. It was a time before, vampires, witches, and werewolves. When anything seemed possible except what turned out to be possible.

Marcel didn't get far but he got farther than he was, at least now he knew what Kol was planning but still no idea what body he prepped for Rebekah to jump into.

He knew he should tell Klaus what Kol was planning. A dark part of him agreed with Kol and Davina in having something to protect their selves against Klaus but he knew the right thing to do. He left his hideout for Klaus's home in the Quarter. They promised truths, for now, for Hope's sake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gone Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 5**

Marcel walked into the courtyard of Klaus's home in the quarter. He remembers how he almost had Klaus himself and now here he is warning him Klaus of his own possible death, it's ironic. "Marcel," Elijah appeared of the steps.

"Where's Klaus?" Marcel wasn't in the mood, he just wanted to deliver his message and go back to his work.

"He isn't here."

"Fine. Tell him your him your brother is planning to bewitch another white oak stake, something to be rid of him."

"I'll tell him. What about Rebekah?"

"All he would say is she is safe."

* * *

><p>It was early morning, the sun wasn't rising yet but you could tell it wasn't long off; the stars were beginning to disappear.<p>

Caroline was beginning to get tired, she drove all day, almost two. She decided that she deserved a break; she wasn't going to change her mind about going now.

She saw a blue sign on the side of the highway instructing that there was a hotel at the next exit. By the color of the small add on the sign it looked like a Fairfield Inn. They can be found across country, and had room service.

She got off at the designated exit; the hotel was just down the road on the right. The vacancy sign was lit. She parked her car in the closest parking spot and grabbed her suite cases from the trunk and walked inside to the counter.

"Good morning, what can I do for you?" An older man turned from the work he was doing on the computer and faced her. He looked like he spent most of his free time in the sun without protection.

"Good morning, I just need a room for one night."

"That shouldn't be a problem," the man turned his attention back to his computer and with a few random keystrokes he turned back and handed Caroline her room key. "You will be in room 325, check out is at noon."

"Thank you, what about room service?"

"You will find the menu in room. Will you need assistance with your bags?"

"Thank you but no." Caroline smiled and made her way to the elevator.

Her room was near the end of the hallway. She slid the keycard into the lock and the door unlocked with the first try. The room was nicely decorated with the exception of the comforter set, it was a tacky multi color work that resembled brush strokes but accented with comfortable feather pillows.

She stopped looking around the room and made her way to the desk where the room service menu was located. She looked at it for a minute and decided that pancakes sounded the best out of everything on the menu. She picked up the phone and called down to room service to order her pancakes and orange juice.

It didn't take them long to send it up, as soon as she kicked off her shoes and found something decent on television there was a knock at the door. She opened the door and a young blonde boy wheeled in a cart with a tray of her food on top along with maple syrup and butter. The young boy placed everything she ordered on the desk and began to wheel the cart back out to the hallway. "Thank you," Caroline handed him a tip and closed the door behind him.

She fixed up her pancakes with butter and maple syrup and sat down on the bed to enjoy her breakfast with some television. The pancakes were some of the best she ever had, besides the ones her mom use to make when she was younger.

Caroline got up off the bed and put her plate and empty glass back on the tray and sat it outside the door as the seemingly unnoticed paper on the try said. She rummaged through her suite cases for a clean pair of panties, bra, nightgown, toothbrush, and tooth paste. She stepped in the bathroom to take a quick shower before brushing her teeth and changing her clothes.

Now, with the stench of the long exhausting car ride washed down the drain Caroline snuggled in the warm and comfortable bed and watched television before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I'm worried about her too." Marcel told Elijah out of nowhere.<p>

"I know." Elijah answered walking back up the stairs and towards Hope's room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gone Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 6**

The rain pounded on the window as Caroline started to wake up. All her trip, up until now, was clear. Without sitting up, she turned over to read what time it is, 10:45. She had to get up, check out was in an hour and fifteen minutes and she wanted to get to New Orleans.

She stepped out of bed and walked over to her opened suite case. She dug through it until she found what she was looking for, a nice pair of fitted jeans, her silk camisole, and tan jacket. She dressed quickly and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, put make up on, and brush her hair.

She put everything back in the suite case, and took one last look at her self in the mirror that hung on the wall behind the television. She looked fine. Caroline grabbed her bags and made her way downstairs. It was a different person behind the counter this time; this person had a full head of silver gray hair and a face like worn leather. "What can I do for you?" His voice was hauntingly deep,

"I would like to check out." Caroline handed the man her room key and her credit card.

The man made some random strokes on the key bored and turned back to face her, "you're all set, drive safe."

"Thank you." Caroline smile and picked her suite cases up off the ground and made her way to the car. She left her umbrella in her car, she had no other way besides to make a dash for it, and thankfully, she parked close.

* * *

><p>Elijah walked into Hope's room, she was crying. He picked her up from her pink sheets when some someone spoke behind him, "I'll take her, she's hungry." Elijah turned to see Hayley standing in the doorway. They only saw each other in passing since she married Jackson, Elijah knew that she didn't really love Jackson but they still weren't talking anyway. He handed Hope to her mother and began to walk out of the room then stopped half way, "How are things with your wolves?" Elijah wasn't going to keep things silent between them as before.<p>

Hayley turned towards him, "we still need a witch to set them free from the witches." She sounded hopeless. "I don't know something with my ability to control the shifts and a witch to undo the curse put upon them of the full moon. It wasn't enough, Jackson and I."

Elijah walked closer to her, "You will get a witch, and you will free your people from the witches." He sounded so sure it was hard to doubt him.

Hope was quite in Hayley's arms, "I hope you're right." They stood in silence across from each other, tension was high, and Hayley realized just how much she missed Elijah, his positity, his righteousness. Elijah missed her from the moment he let her go but knew he still had to. Elijah disappeared and left Hayley alone with Hope staring at empty air.

* * *

><p>Caroline made it to the car, soaked, and back on the highway heading south. The GPS took her into Georgia, but looking at it, she wouldn't be there for long. She continued to listen to every direction the GPS said since she wasn't sure where she was.<p>

She drove straight on, and the rain followed her every mile. The sky seemed to grow darker showing no sign of stopping. She pressed on, squinting against the pounding rain and oncoming headlights.

She was in Alabama; she was going to be in Alabama and on the same stretch of highway for at least 284 miles. There was nothing left to do but go on, she was getting closer. After she makes it through Alabama, She'll have to go through Mississippi but not as long, and then Louisiana, New Orleans, Klaus. Everything she thought was wrong, everything she wanted to hide and hide from.

* * *

><p>Hayley laid Hope back in bed. She was disappointed that Elijah was still running away from her even after he said it was ok to marry Jackson since she was doing it for her people. She was grateful that they were at least speaking to one another again but it would be better if he stayed.<p>

*****A/N Important please understand: I know many of you were wondering when Caroline will reach New Orleans, I should have stated this at the beginning of the story but I have her leaving from Falls Church VA since there is no Mystic Falls in real life I will use the book location. Leaving from there to New Orleans is over 15.000 miles and with my research that will take between 2-3 days in perfect conditions to reach. Even Vampires need to rest sometimes (hotel). I will have her in New Orleans in the next chapter I promise. In addition, concerns with updating and length…I update as soon as I possibly can. I appreciate all of you who reviewed, followed, and alerted my story it means so much and I want to be able to make all of you as happy as you make me with your reviews and everything. I will continue this story, and I will make sure the updates are not months apart no matter what. I write the chapters as long as I can without giving the plot away or too many hints away in one chapter. If anyone has any farther concerns or questions please feel free to PM me. I hope everyone understands. I appreciate all my readers. Also, ontop of my original plot line I was going to have Caroline associate with Elena(who is trying to Bring Bonnie home)while Caroline is with Klaus in New Orleans, does that sound good with everyone?  
><strong>

***Thank you***

***VampireFan01* **


	7. Chapter 7

**Gone Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 7**

Ester was now working with Mikael. He had everything she needed and that meant Finn. He released Finn from the coffin and from Klaus. She knew Mikael wanted to kill Klaus but it wasn't going to happen, she wasn't going to let it. Ester had a plan; she was going to create another cure. Every witch, vampire, and supernatural creature believed that there was only one and it couldn't be recreated. She was going prove that wrong. She needed a cure, she couldn't be a vampire. She cursed her children to this fate and no longer being a witch this was her only way. Fate was the only thing against her.

* * *

><p>The 284 miles was shorter that originally thought, Caroline was now closing in on Mississippi. She would be on I-59, through Mississippi for 160 miles. A strange feeling pooled in her stomach, was it excitement? Or was she getting nervous? Was it something else? What ever the feeling she wasn't going to analyze it. She pushed the car faster.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let me out, I'm Rebekah Mikaelson." Rebekah Pleaded to the air and faceless foot falls. She didn't know where she was but the footsteps grew closer and they didn't sound friendly, being accompanied by loud banging. She pulled on the door handles harder, they wouldn't even shake. She didn't know what was coming but, it was here.<p>

"Astrid, what are you doing out here?" The footsteps now had a face and voice.

"I'm Rebekah Mikaelson, I don't belong here."

"Niklaus's sister?" She questioned, anger and venom evident in her voice.

"Yes. What did Nik do?" Rebekah asked, mostly for a chance to apologize for her brothers misdoing and hopefully get out of here.

"He put me and the rest of us in here. And you too?" The last part of her statement sounded more like a question.

"No, he didn't put me in here. Kol, our brother and Ester our mother did." Rebekah stood up for Klaus's innocence's. "Where is here?"

"It's like a prison, we can't get out." All bit of hope Rebekah might have had earlier was gone with the word `prison`. "Sometimes our coven places us here when we loose control of our magic or if we die, or get killed in a supernatural ritual" Cassie explained the history of the house.

"How is it Nik's fault you are here, our mother used your body to come back from the dead." Rebekah knew she was probably going to regret that question.

"He started all of it then he sent her out of my body to someone else. Doing that made me loose control." She didn't understand Cassie, wouldn't someone be grateful to have their own body back, she knew she would be.

* * *

><p>Caroline was almost there, she finally saw a sign for Louisiana. That meat New Orleans and Klaus and who knows what else lies beyond that border. It almost frightened her but not enough. She pushed the car faster, the fear had to be mistaken to excitement, that is what she was feeling. The speed limit is 60, she was going all of 70, she was begging for a speeding ticket or maybe worse depending on the law.<p>

Louisiana was 10 miles away and a funny feeling grew it the pit of her stomach, she wasn't sure what as the cause; fear, excitement, or something else. Caroline tried to ignore the feeling as she closed in to the state line. She crossed over, it was done, she was in Louisiana and now with a few more turns she would be in the middle of New Orleans not the outskirts. She followed the turns as directed by her GPS and there was New Orleans, heart and soul, already she could see why Klaus loves this city, it amazing.

She parked her car on the side of the street behind somebody's grey colored Toyota. And got out. She wasn't sure where to find Klaus or what to say when she did find him. If history repeats itself, find the most trouble and you will find Klaus, but what should she say. Caroline didn't feel comfortable going up to someone she spent most of her time trying to avoid to say, "I think I love you now and I drove all the way from Mystic Falls to see you because of the message you left me so long ago when you left." It felt almost stupid now seeing herself standing in New Orleans for nothing and nobody else but him. She almost wanted to get back in her car and go back home.

* * *

><p>Klaus walked Cami back to her apartment from the bar. He wouldn't leave until he knew she was safe in bed. He wasn't certain that she would be safe through out the night but Marcel had his army or what was left of it patrolling the city at night. Klaus knew, at least for know, he could trust Marcel and his army. He knew he could go back to his home and make sure his daughter was safe and spend some time with her.<p>

Klaus left Cami's home and walked down the street when his eye caught a familiar looking blonde on the other side. He stopped, she was too familiar, the hair that lay in curls just below her shoulders the way she looked like she belong even when she was lost. She looked like Caroline, there was no way it could, he knew better but he still had to figure it out. He crossed the street but when he got to the blonde's position, she was gone. Was it really Caroline and did she run? Was it somebody else and he was just to slow?

**A/N: Yes, Caroline is finally in New Orleans. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Gone Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 8**

Caroline almost felt ashamed that she ran when she saw Klaus cross the street. She didn't know what else to do, what to say. She wasn't ready yet. The nervous funny feeling in her stomach grew ten fold when she saw him. Throughout the trip, the feeling in the pit of her stomach was him. She knew she was going to have to see him but not now, she had to have a plan, know what to say and how to say it.

Caroline ducked into the coffee shop, she watched Klaus through the window. He'd seen her; it wouldn't be long until they'd meet again. It was exciting and nerve wrecking at the same time. She couldn't continue hiding from him and she didn't want to.

* * *

><p>Klaus stood on the sidewalk in front of the new coffee shop; he could have sworn it was Caroline right down to the way she disappeared when he was near. He pushed that thought away but other thoughts took its place. Thoughts of the time he spent with her in Mystic Falls, the time she was looking for Matt but he sent Rebekah to get him so he could talk to Caroline, when Caroline admitted they had a connection that wasn't hostile.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline decided she would find Klaus tomorrow, right she was going to find a place to stay. Somewhere to sleep on her words. She got back in her car when her phone rang, the caller ID read Elena's name. She answered the phone as she carefully drove down the street to find a hotel, "hello."<p>

"Caroline, how is everything? I haven't heard from you in days."

"Everything is ok. Just driving, haven't figured were to stop yet. Did you and Damon figure a way to bring Bonnie back?" She hated lying to her, but there was no truth to tell yet.

"Not yet," the disappointment was clear in her voice. "But Damon thinks we are getting close."

"What do you think?" Caroline never had much faith or trust in Damon she rather hear it from Elena.

"I think there are too many 'ifs'." Elena answered honestly.

"So, are you and Damon? Caroline was curious.

"No, I still don't remember being with him but," There was a long pause as if she was checking to make sure she was alone before she continued. "I do know why I was in love with him."

"Good luck." She was talking about remembering Damon and what they had.

"Thank you. Call me if you need anything or if you just need to talk." Caroline almost felt guilty leaving her best friend alone even if she knew that Elena wasn't really alone.

"Same. I'll be back in a week or so." Caroline hung up her phone and put it in the cup holder beside her. Without a reason, besides finding a place to stay, she turned down Bourbon Street and drove for about ten minutes when a blue and white sign caught her eye. She came closer, it was a hotel. It looked beautiful; there was granite that lay just beyond the perfectly laid brick sidewalk. Caroline decided she would stay there at The Royal sonesta Hotel, right at the heart of New Orleans.

* * *

><p>Finn was now in Mikael's debt, he let Finn out when Marcel and Klaus had him daggered in the coffin. Finn started to feel a soft spot for Cami; she wasn't realizing just how much she is destroying her life socializing with Klaus. He knew what Mikael wanted and he knew how he could get it.<p>

Esther came up to the cabin the Finn and Mikael was at, "Mother." Finn greeted which made Mikael turn around.

"Esther. What did that bastard son of yours do?" Mikael grinned at the sight of his wife now the creature she most hated.

"Finn, my son, I need you. We are going to reverse this," she made a quick gesture to her current form. "And finish our original plan."

"But mother," Finn was interrupted by Mikael before he could finish his thought.

"He's no longer in your debt wife. You should know more than anyone there is no more cure, there is no reversing it. You are no longer a witch you can't jump into another body because you are bored with this one."

"You are right husband, but Finn is." Esther remained certain that everything would work out to her advantage.

"I'm not that strong." Finn answered.

"With a little bit of practice, you will be stronger. We are going to win." Esther turned to face Mikael, "I won't take our son from you, we can do this together but, you know I will not let you kill our other son." She knew he wouldn't agree from the moment she said it.

"That bastard boy is not my son. I will not have you anywhere near if you are going to protect him. He is a monster." That was Mikael's usual terms when speaking of Klaus.

"He might not be yours but he learned a lot from you."

"Do what you must then leave." Mikael ordered Esther.

**A/N:** Caroline


	9. Chapter 9

**Gone Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 9**

The hotel was nicer than she thought, they even had valet parking. Caroline tipped the valet and handed him the keys, they never had any reason for such resources in Mystic Falls.

The granite that caught her attention outside was also laid inside. The inside was more stunning than the out. The lobby of the hotel was still, her heels echoed of the surrounding walls and the small squeak of her suitcase wheels seemed to be as loud as the super bowl. She made her way to the counter which appeared to be marble with a couple of fake potted plants on either side. "Good afternoon, welcome to Royal Sonesta Hotel." A tall man, he had to be all of six feet tall, and dressed in a pressed black suite with a red tie.

"Good Afternoon, I wanted to check in." Caroline smiled still taking in the scenery.

"Certainly and how long would you be staying with us?" The man smiled at her but gave of the fake gentle attitude that many employees the deal with the public regularly mastered.

"Until the," Caroline paused, she wasn't sure how long she was going to stay. "Until the twelfth." She said something; she wasn't sure if it was right or if it was going to be long enough or too long. Caroline handed her credit card and ID over to the man.

"Ok, until the twelfth," He was making strokes on his key bored and paying no attention to her, he was confirming the date to himself. "Alright, you are set. You will be in room 213, Mark will be happy to help you with you bags."

"Thank you." Caroline took back her belongings and her room key. When she turned around she saw a younger man who might have been sixteen but no older than eighteen and wearing a hotel uniform. He took her bags and Caroline followed the younger man to the elevator then to her room

The room was almost as elegant as the lobby. There was a queen size bed in the center of the room with a Victorian style comforter over off white soft sheets. The head board looked to be made of oak or another dark stained wood that matched all the other furniture in the room.

Caroline put her suitcase on the bed to find something clean to sleep in. She needed to take a shower and wash off the long car trip and equally as long of a day. The bathroom counter resembled the counter in the lobby but darker, there was a silver tray left on it with soaps and body wash arranged like a puzzle. Caroline picked up the body wash and spelt it, it spelled like melon, and she decided she would use some of the hotel's complimentary soaps.

With the stress of the day down the drain, she was feeling tired. Caroline settled in the warm and inviting bed and clicked on the television.

It was ten o'clock before Caroline woke up. She slept through the night and felt refreshed. She was sure now, she wanted to find Klaus. The nerves were there but, something else too. Caroline dug in her suit case and found something to wear and her make up bag. She didn't have the first idea where to look for him or what to say if she did find him but she was going to try.

She grabbed her purse and left the room. She walked back through the empty lobby and outside. The sidewalks were busy with people coming from different places all down Bourbon Street. Caroline looked in her wallet for the ticket the valet gave her yesterday and handed it to the current valet. She stood on the sidewalk and admired the scenery as she waited for her car. Caroline was reminded of Klaus's message, he said he was surrounded by food, music, art, and culture, she could see it all just in one just street. He said it was one of his favorite places in the world, she could see. She tried to imagine how New Orleans looked when Klaus was there originally, in the 1900's. She couldn't. The soft sounds of saxophones and other instruments drifted down the street, she never cared much for jazz but there was something about it being there in New Orleans.

The Valet finally came back with Caroline's car. She thanked him and got in. Since she wasn't sure were to begin she decided to start were she saw Klaus yesterday, in front of the coffee shop, and expand from there. She retraced her steps and found herself back in front of the coffee shop again. Caroline stepped inside to get a cup of coffee and a muffin before beginning her search.

Caroline put extra coins in the meter outside the coffee shop and decided to search the street on foot. There were a lot of shops, some clothes some food, but nothing she would ever think Klaus would be in.

She began on the other side of the street; there were smaller shops like a magic shop designed for tourist most likely. There was one that stood out, a bar, Deveraux sisters' bar. It was closed but she saw people inside, getting ready to open probably, she glanced into the window as she walked by, it was Klaus. Klaus was inside at the counter while a blonde woman with hair a little shorter than hers worked behind the counter. Suddenly an overwhelming crushed feeling came over her. Maybe he didn't mean it. Maybe what they shared was just then.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gone Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 10**

Klaus sat at that counter while Cami was preparing the bar for the day. He had Marcel trying to find Kol and Davina. He wasn't going to break his word to Rebekah. He also had to watch Cami. They weren't done. She'll probably be ok when the bar started to fill up. He downed his bourbon and turned towards the windows in front. There were more questions than answers. Where was Mikael? Why did he need Finn? Where did Kol put Rebekah? Was that Caroline? There was an answer to the last, he saw her again, this time outside. He couldn't doubt it this time; she was looking right at him. He disappeared out of the bar leaving Cami alone, confused, and almost frightened. She didn't know what could make Klaus disappear like that. "Klaus," She called after him.

"Caroline," A familiar voice called her name.

"Klaus?" It almost sounded like a question.

"What are you doing here?"

My mother died, Stefan had been a terrible friend, Bonnie is stuck in 1994, and I love you. None of those sounded like the right thing to say, "Just visiting." It was a flimsy excuse but at least it wasn't a lie. She was visiting; she just had a motive to her visit.

"Where's the others" She became very aware of him, his eyes never once leaving hers.

"Enjoying the peace." That was the worst yet, anyone could see through it, especially Klaus. "I was going to visit my grandparent in Texas and decided to visit New Orleans on the way." That was also a flimsy lie, her grandparents had died several years ago and they never lived in Texas.

"Peace in Mystic Falls?" Klaus began to question everything Caroline told him.

"It's going to be short lived, if not over yet." Caroline stuck to her story. "I got go."

Klaus knew Caroline was hiding something, he saw it in her eyes. He saw her strength but it was covering up a new emotion, possibly sadness. He knew she wasn't in New Orleans just to visit, she had a reason and he wanted to know. "Yes love. We should catch up." Klaus smirked; Caroline didn't know how much she missed his smirk.

"Yea we should but I really must be going. Y-" She was about to say something about the blonde-haired woman in the bar but knew better.

She started down the street; she wanted to go back she wanted to tell him the real reason. It wasn't time, not until she knew who the person in the bar that Klaus was with was. The part of her that didn't want to walk back to him wanted to turn to see if he was still there, maybe if he were still there everything would end up happily. She didn't give in to either side.

* * *

><p>Kol and Davina were at the cabin that Davina once held Mikael captive. They were still trying to perfect the spell for the white oak. They haven't seen Klaus but knew it was going to be necessary. Marcel was looking for them; they felt like he was Klaus's errand boy. He was still trying to get Kol to tell him where he sent Rebecca. Kol stuck to his story, 'she is safe'.<p>

"Where did you send here?" Davina believed Kol when he said she was safe, but she still wanted to know where she was sent.

"You just want to tell Marcel." Kol was getting defensive.

"Maybe it will be better, he will stop bothering us for a while and we can concentrate on the spell. We don't have to tell him which body you prepared." She was beginning to wonder why she trusted him with everything he had done.

"Ok, you might be right. I sent her out of New Orleans, somewhere about 50 miles north of here. It's protected by a cloaking spell but not mine." Kol lied and hoped that she bought it.

"So, she is safe? Who else is there?"

"I told you she was safe. I don't know that was mother's area." Kol was in luck, Davina still trusted him.

"Thank you." She smiled and leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

**A/N: **I know it's short and I'm sorry. I thought it would be better to update than make you wait. Thank you! Chapter 11 is in progress.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gone Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 11**

Caroline made it back to her car without looking back. She drove off in the opposite direction than her hotel. She wasn't sure where she was going; the GPS was off with the radio turned loud to drown out the thoughts of him. Her mind kept screaming questions, Was he there? Did he still love her? Did he move forward? She should leave; there would be no harm and nothing to tell. No, not right now.

She drove right past the most iconic and beautiful park she'd seen in a long time. It was positioned just in front of a gorgeously designed church or cathedral that from a far resembled a castle. She didn't see a place to safely and legally leave her car so she drove around for another minute until she finally found a place. She left her car and went to join the rest of the people walking through the park. It was Jackson square, one of the most historic landmarks in New Orleans, located in the French Quarter. The castle looking building standing beautifully in the background was Saint Louis Cathedral also a historic landmark.

Jackson Square was peaceful even with the crowds of people. It was just what she needed to think things through. She found an empty stone bench near the statue off Andrew Jackson and watched the people walk by hand and hand. She made a mistake, she shouldn't have left. She should have told him then what was really happening in Mystic Falls and with her, with the exception of being in love with him, for now.

She felt better; her mind wasn't screaming questions and demands at her anymore. Caroline left Jackson Square and found her car, she was going back to speak with Klaus. She made a wrong turn and a two mile trip back to where she was took nearly ninety minutes.

The sun began to sink below the buildings. The bar was busy, but she hoped Klaus would be inside as he was earlier. She walked in; there was no sign of him. Caroline scanned every corner of the small bar with no luck. She sank into an empty stool at the counter when the same blonde Klaus was talking to earlier walked up, "What can I get you?" She smiles at Caroline. She was human. That went against everything she thought she knew about Klaus. "Are you ok?" She asked with a slight confused looked covering her face.

"Yes sorry, a martini," They didn't sell what she wanted to drink.

She was back in record time with Caroline's drink. "Are you feeling ok?" She asked with a hint of actually concern in her voice.

"I ran into an old friend and the meeting didn't go so well." Caroline was going to leave Klaus out of the conversation until she knew who the bartender is.

"I'm sorry. Do you know where your friend is staying? Oh, I'm Camille or Cami."

"Caroline. I'm not sure; it was by luck this time."

"If you've meat once you will see them, just keep looking around there old hangouts or where you meat today." Cami sounded confident, it was hard not to believe her.

"Thank you Cami, it was nice meeting you." Caroline took one last sip of her drink before getting up.

"Nice meeting you as well."

Caroline made it back to the hotel and handed the valet her keys, he handed her a piece of paper she stuck in her purse and before he could get behind the wheel she was walking through the doors. She was tired, not so much from a lack of sleep as from stress and regret. A feeling of disappointment crept up as she dug through her bag for her room key.

The room was dark and seemed untouched but the curtains were pulled back and the moonlight was streaming in. Caroline was positive that she never touched those curtains; she didn't even pay attention to them. It might have been the hotel maids, but the bed remained unmade. She walked farther into the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. She realized the curtains were covering a sliding glass door not a window. The door was opened letting in a cool breeze; there was no one in sight.

Caroline shut the glass door leaving the curtains opened. She walked to the phone to order room service. She had an idea, when the room service attendant shows up she'll compel him and drink from him.

"They use vervain, love." A familiar voice informed her.

Caroline turned to where the voice came from. Klaus stood in the doorway of the sliding glass door. An expression of shock spread across Caroline's face.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I had a guest review(BlueSky) who brought to my attention that I should add Stefan and Caroline interaction as well. I would like to know what the rest of my readers think about it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Gone Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 12**

Caroline looked at him as he leaned against the door frame. "How did you know where I was staying?" Caroline broke the silence that fell between them.

"Luck," his smirk told her there was more but she didn't want to know.

"What about the vervain," She wasn't sure the point of the question.

"The witches, they usualy put vervain in the town's water supply." Klaus explained, walking into the room. He sat at the chair that was behind the desk, "what's really going on?"

The cool breeze was blowing through the opened door but Caroline still felt her face grow hotter even against what nature said about vampires. She knew he could read through everything she said earlier. "There isn't really peace at home, a lot happened since you left. The traveler's spell worked and made an anti-magic border around the city. Damon and Elena attempted to bring Bonnie, some others back from the other side but Damon, and Bonnie was stuck, in 1994. Damon came back but Bonnie is still stuck." Her voice gave off concern about Bonnie and where she was. "Where Bonnie is, is a prison the Gemini coven created for one of there's, Kai. He also got out and is now is Mystic Falls. My mother also died, that's what is really happening." Caroline felt tears swell in the back of her eyes but refused to let them fall.

"Caroline, I'm sorry." It was unusually to see the sentimental side of him.

She stepped closer to him but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Caroline let out a breath and went to answer it. Just as she thought, it was room service. She thanked the guy but listened to Klaus's warning about the vervain.

She turned and sat the tray on the nearest flat surface, which turned out to be the night table. To her amazement, Klaus was still there. "She had a tumor, my mother." Caroline said to break the awkward feeling that was filling the room since the interruption. She started to walk closer to him but stopped. She looked at her feet then back at him. Once again, the room feel silent. She didn't know what else to say.

Klaus could see how bad her mother's death hurt her. Her usual bright eyes were clouded with pain and sadness. She has probably tried to hide her pain for a while. She deserved to let it out. He stood up and walked towards her.

Caroline's breath caught in her throat as he came closer. He placed a hand on her shoulder and it felt like flames spreading throughout her body. "How long," He asked.

"What?" For a minute, she didn't know what he was talking about, "oh, she was sick for a while, she never told me, and then it got worse." Against her will, the tears she was trying so hard to fight back earlier began to fall.

Klaus understood, he knew she needed to let out the pain she felt from loosing her mother. He pulled her close and guided both of them back to the end of the bed to sit down. He let her cry into him.

Caroline realized where she was at and whom she was with and quickly pulled herself together. She looked up at him, her eyes red a swollen from crying, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be love. You," He was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He took it out and looked at the caller ID; he shook his head and answered it. Caroline didn't want to ease drop on Klaus's conversation so, she moved from the bed. She couldn't help but to hear what Klaus said if he said anything besides a greeting and a term of agreement.

"I have to go," Before Caroline could reply Klaus was gone through the same door in which he appeared.

"Good Bye," Caroline whispered to the night air.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Klaus barged in on Marcel.<p>

"Kol told Davina, Davina told me. She is no longer in New Orleans but not far from here, about fifty miles north in a place protected by a cloaking spell, your mothers." Marcel explained everything he knew. "I'm thinking Covington, there is land that hasn't been used or for sale and it is about fifty miles away."

"Marcellus," Klaus hollered. "It's a lie, she isn't there. Kol lied. Think about it, Kol prepared the body for Rebekah; he knows exactly where she is. If it is somewhere mother sent her, then it is somewhere she created and she wouldn't cloak, she wouldn't have too." Marcel remained silent through Klaus's rage. "We are exactly where we began, but know now that Kol is in it for revenge."

* * *

><p>Caroline lay in the bed and clicked on the TV when her phone rang, the caller ID read Stefan. She was reluctant to answer but decided to, "Hello."<p>

"Caroline, I'm sorry about your mother, I hope you are ok."

"Yea, I'm ok. I just had to leave the memories were too much. I'll be back." Caroline still felt Klaus's presence.

"If you are ok."

"I am. I'm," Caroline looked at the end of the bed and her skin heated from where Klaus held her moments earlier. "I'm where I should be for right now. Bye Stefan." Caroline smiled to herself.

"Good bye Caroline."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Chapter 13 is in progress but I'm running into some trouble, I will update soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Gone Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 13**

Rebekah wouldn't take `no way out' as an answer. "You are still a witch aren't you?" She had a plan that is, if her Cassie's power were still attached.

"Yes, but they limit our powers, our ability to concentrate and draw energy from the earth."

"You were a harvest girl, a powerful witch, pull it together." Cassie's answer had limits but Rebekah wouldn't have it. She wanted to get out. Part of Cassie's original statement was still tormenting her, `they`, who were `they`? "Who are they and how are they limiting your powers," Rebekah asked.

Heavy footsteps again echoed but this time accompanied with jangling keys. Cassie's eyes grew wide, "They're coming."

"Who's coming?" Rebekah screamed, trying again to gain Cassie's attention, but she was already half way up the stairs calling and motioning for Rebekah to follow her.

* * *

><p>The sun was bright and made the room feel several degrees warmer. Caroline tossed until the sun was shinning directly in her face. With a groan she sat up and realized she feel asleep fully dressed, with the TV on and the blinds and glass door left opened.<p>

She found the remote on the night table and turned the TV off and got up to shut the door and blinds. Caroline went to her suitcase to find clean clothes to change into.

Caroline stood at the door, last night almost felt fake. She cried over her mother to Klaus of all people. He let her then left. She couldn't help but let it plague her, why? What was wrong? She pulled the door closed and decided some sight seeing would be perfect. It would give her some time to think.

Before getting her car, Caroline decided to go to the hotel's front desk to ask what they recommend doing while visiting New Orleans. "Hi, what can I do for you?" A chipper blonde asked, drawing her attention from the morning newspaper.

Caroline smiled, "What would you suggest doing while in New Orleans?"

"I would suggest seeing the New Orleans Museum of art and next door is the Besthoff Sculpture Garden, that's free. They're both in City Park, I don't know, maybe around ten or twenty minutes from here, depending. After doing that, you should check out the Balcony Music Club, that's just around the corner on Decatur near third. Personally, I love those places, but take this," She handed Caroline a folded pamphlet. "It outlines some of the key things to do while in New Orleans."

Caroline took the pamphlet and looked at it very quick, "Thank you." She stuffed it in her purse and started out side.

"Anytime, stay safe." She called after her a little too eager to please not just Caroline but anyone who needed her help. Caroline half raised her hand in a wave before walking outside.

* * *

><p>"Marcel, where are they?" Klaus was getting fed up with Marcel trying to protect both Davina and Kol.<p>

"Davina stays safe," Marcel demanded.

"No promises."

"Fine, I'm going. Davina is my responsibility, you can deal with Kol." Klaus didn't say anything; he just turned and walked towards his car. Marcel followed.

* * *

><p>Caroline got the exact address of the museum from the valet. It was just outside the quarter. It took Caroline fifteen minutes to reach the destination. The museum was a large white brick building with a beautiful abstract sculpture in the middle of a small lake in front of the steps.<p>

She could see where the Besthoff Sculpture Garden was, it seemed intriguing. Caroline decided to visit the museum first then the sculpture garden. Caroline walked up to the sculpture to look for the description, `five brushstrokes` by Roy Lichtenstein. He has to be a local artist. The sculpture provoked a lot of thought form no particular origin.

Caroline walked through the museum, nothing grabbing her attention for to long. She was finally nearing the end of her tour when she saw a painting of a little girl and a horse. She stood there and stared while people where bumping into her and mumbling rude statements they thought she couldn't hear. She didn't care what they were saying; she only cared about the painting which look almost exactly like the one Klaus drew for her. She got rid of the picture during the broken hearts ball. She did it to clear her mind and life of Klaus. It didn't work, throughout everything she fought in Mystic Falls he was still in her thoughts in some form.

She forced herself away from the painting and on to the sculpture garden. There were many great pieces, like a giant safety pin and the one of the three people sitting on a bench; the two were tougher while the third was alone. Such a simple sculpture brought a since of loneliness. She continued to walk through the garden; she then came across a statue of a man holding his ankles made of letters of the alphabet. Near by was a much simpler sculpture but it held much more thought, at least to Caroline, behind it. It said `love`. "It's true." She mumbled to herself. It seemed the sculpture confirmed something she wasn't ready to say aloud, even if she knew it.

Caroline left the museum and drove back to the quarter. She was going to eat at the Balcony Music Club the hotel receptionist recommended. It didn't take long to get there. Caroline parked her car out front; she could hear the jazz music outside. She never cared for jazz, but it was different hearing it played live and in person. She walked inside and found a seat at the bar in back. She ordered a drink and enjoyed the smooth sounds of the saxophone playing over the crowd. She didn't stay long, she left her drink nearly full on the counter and made her way through the crowd to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I really hope this chapter turned out ok. I might have made a mistake with the dance when Caroline got rid of the picture. Please PM or anything to tell me what the correct dance is. Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

**Gone Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 14**

Caroline left her car and decided to walk. It was a nice night, the moon was full and illuminating the streets of New Orleans. She wasn't ready to go back her room even if she didn't have a place to go.

She came back to the already familiar Bourbon Street when she saw an even more familiar person with shoulder length light brown hair. It was Hayley, that neck snapping, boyfriend-stealing bitch. Caroline remembered all the problems she started between her and Tyler. She was with another man, someone she didn't remember from Hayley's time Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>Klaus came to a quick stop in front of the small cabin in the woods where Davina and Kol were. "Come on out Kol," Klaus shouted. Davina, instead, stood at the door like a small threat, knowing Klaus couldn't come inside because of her spell. "Where is he? Send him out?" Klaus was pacing back and forth like a caged tiger, waiting. Marcel stood of the porch between Davina and Klaus.<p>

"Hello brother, what can I do for you?" Kol came outside to confront Klaus.

"What did you do to her? Where is Rebekah?"

"That was our dear mommy."

"We know you our lying. You know where she is and what body she is in." Marcel joined the conversation.

"No, mommy set the place but, she is safe." Kol was sticking to his story. Klaus used his speed to try to stake Kol with a tree branch. Davina was worried that he might succeed and sent Klaus to his knees clutching his head.

Marcel went to Klaus's side and threw the tree branch he was going to use as a weapon into the woods. Kol remained motionless seeing his big bad brother brought down to his knees. "Davina stop." Marcel ordered.

"He wants to hurt Kaleb." Davina wasn't to let go of her control over Klaus.

"He knows where Rebekah is." Marcel's logic didn't hide his true feelings. Davina let go of her control so Klaus could get up.

"It was just a just a joke. She told on me in 1914 and I just wanted to get even, but she is safe, I promise. I wouldn't hurt my sister." Kol confessed but neither Klaus nor Marcel took his word for it.

* * *

><p>Rebekah listened to Cassie's pleading and ran up the stairs behind her. Now there was a face behind the footsteps, two faces. One was an older woman with silver grey hair and a man with jet-black hair with specks of gray. Cassie grab Rebekah's arm and tried to pull her up the stairs faster. The man grabbed her ankle and she fell face first on the steps. Cassie didn't loose her grip on Rebekah's arm; she pulled her as hard as she could. Rebekah tried to kick to get her ankle free, but even their strength combined was not enough to match up to the man's. He pulled Rebekah's arm free from Cassie's grip.<p>

Cassie ran once the man handed Rebekah over to his partner. "Stop, let me go, I'm Rebekah Mikaelson." She tried to plead and scream. The woman seemed unmoved by anything she had to say. The woman pulled a syringe out of her pocket and injected in in Rebekah's arm. The room started to spin, "please, don't." Her voice was a whisper as everything turned black.

* * *

><p>Hayley went back to her daughter; Jackson went back to the Bayou. He knew that Hayley married him for the better of their wolves. He loved her, he thought they were making progress but she is hiding something from him. It was starting to bug him.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline felt tired; she used vampire speed to retrieve her car from in front of the Balcony Music Club. The music was still filling the night air around the club; Caroline got in her car and headed for the hotel.<p>

Again, Caroline handed her keys to the valet out front. She lazily walked back to her room. Caroline paused before she opened the door; she hoped Klaus would be on the other side. She slowly opened the door and stepped in the room. The outside sliding glass door was closed, exactly the way she left it. He wasn't there and she didn't know where to start looking for him, a strong feeling of disappointment filled the room.

She clicked on the light next to the bed and walked to the glass door. She decided to sit on the balcony, call Elena, and see if they found any leeway in brining Bonnie back. A possible idea reared itself through her thoughts as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, tell Elena where she was and why, she could offer advice on how to tell Klaus the truth. That thought had to many ways to back fire right now.

She scrolled through her contacts until she found and Elena's name and called. She answered on the third ring, "Hello."

"Hi Elena. How is everything?"

"Caroline. Damon and I have to wait for another eclipse then we have to get Jo to use her magic and maybe all that will bring Bonnie back." Elena's voice sounded unhopefully and out of options. "Did you decide where to stay?"

"On the beach for a while then I'll come back." Caroline scowled at herself, why did she keep lying to her best friend.

"Bye Care."

"Bye," Caroline hung up the phone. She stood and looked out over the balcony to the city. The view was gorgeous even from the second floor. She walked inside closing the door and curtains behind her, Caroline clicked on the TV decided to take a shower.

She forgot to bring clean clothes in the bathroom with her so, she wrapped the towel around herself and walked to her suitcase when a voice spoke, "Hello beautiful."

Caroline jumped back, "Klaus! Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Don't be angry love; I just came to see if you were alright."

Caroline stood in the bathroom clutching her towel. She wasn't sure if she was angry of flattered that he came back. "Will you turn around or pass me something to wear." She regretted the last part after she said it.

* * *

><p><strong>An: **I hope this chapter turned out better than the pervious. Thank you for all the review, favorites, and alerts!


	15. Chapter 15

**Gone Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 15**

Klaus turned to face the crimson curtains to allow Caroline to leave the bathroom comfortably. Caroline used her vampire speed while clutching her towel tightly to her chest to gather anything clean from her suitcase. She made it back to the bathroom and called back to Klaus, "thank you." She examined what she had grabbed, a tan camisole top and navy blue pajama pants.

She dressed quickly but paused before leaving the bathroom, it was going to be now or never, she couldn't keep hiding and hoping Klaus would come. She walked out and found Klaus propped on her bed. She smiled to herself, grabbed her comb, and started to work the knots out of her hair in front of the mirror that hung beside the TV.

"Sorry I left so soon." Klaus stated out of nowhere.

Caroline found Klaus's gaze in the mirror. She hated herself, the only thing that went through her mind was what happened in woods while she was trying to find Matt but instead Klaus showed up and had already sent Rebekah. "Is everything ok? I mean." She started too trailed off, she wasn't sure exactly what she meant by her question.

Klaus was about to answer when he was interrupted, "so you brought the blonde from Mystic Falls."

"Finn, I should have known." Klaus answered standing to his feet, "trying to master one of mother's tricks?"

"Finn, your brother? How?" Caroline asked but they didn't listen.

"You're playing my game. Is she your little secret you tried so hard to hide from mother?" Finn's mouth was curled into a cruel grin.

"What do you want Finn?"

"What did you do to mother?"

"It was her choice."

"This isn't over Klaus." With his final threat, Finn disappeared.

* * *

><p>Rebekah started to come to with a horrible headache. She tried to get up then discovered her wrists and ankles were tied to the bed. She pulled against the restraints as hard as she could, "damn this human body."<p>

"Now, don't struggle dear." The gray haired woman entered her room. She took an assortment of pills and syringes out of her pocket and sat them side by side in a row on the bedside table.

"What are you going to do? Who are you?

"Don't struggle dear." The lady repeated looking at her assortment of torture meds. She picked out a syringe full of clear yellow liquid, one black pill, one green pill, and one red pill.

Rebekah pulled against the restraints, her now human heart was about to beat out of her chest. "No, stop, please." The woman injected the syringe of clear yellow liquid in her upper arm. She couldn't move anymore but could see and feel everything she was doing. She was forcing the colorful pills down Rebekah's throat and as hard as she tried, she couldn't move to stop her. The grey haired woman smiled ghoulishly down at her watching as her breaths became more labored.

* * *

><p>"Finn, how? What's going on?" Caroline questioned.<p>

"Where's your car?" Klaus questioned back."

"At the valet, why? What is happening?" Caroline was getting fed up with him answering her questions with more questions.

"Get your stuff we're going," Klaus demanded.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on."

"It's Finn; he want's to know what I have been keeping from my mother and him. He will go after anyone close to me to find out. Now can we go?"

Close to him, really? "What are you keeping from her?" Klaus ignored her question and was standing at the door impatiently waiting for her. Caroline pulled out a sweater that was buried at the bottom of one of her suitcases then zipped it. She slipped her feet in a pair of shoes and followed Klaus downstairs.

She handed the valet her ticket and he went to find her car. He was back in minutes. Klaus acted as a gentleman and opened the passenger door for Caroline. She looked at him before getting in.

Klaus settled in the driver seat and floored the car from the hotel. Caroline wasn't sure where Klaus was taking her, she settled in and trusted him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Gone Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 16**

Rebekah's head pounded behind her eyes as she woke up. She was surprised; she was no longer restrained against the bed. She tried to get up but had to sit back down again because it felt like the floor was going to give away. She took a deep breath and tried again, this time keeping one hand on the bed to steady her.

She found her balance and was able to make it downstairs. She found Cassie with the others in the common room with the others. Rebekah fell of the couch beside Cassie and another witch, "what did they do to me?" Her voice echoed the pain she felt.

"curfew?" Her one word answer sounded like more of a question than a real answer.

"Why?" She tried another way of asking the same question.

"I don't know, sometime they do it if you break curfew or any other rules. Maybe they did because you are new." Cassie tried to explain but her voice showed exactly how annoyed she was.

"We're going to get out of here; I need to send a message to my brothers."

"How, we are watched all the time." Cassie made a small unnoticeable gesture to make Rebekah look around the room and notice everyone.

"I just need to find something that appears innocent."

* * *

><p>Klaus brought the car to a halt in front of the bar where Caroline saw him first. "Stay here." Klaus told her as he shut the door. She let out a breath, Klaus went back to get the bartender, Cami. She didn't know were she stood with him. Klaus was back in minutes with Cami following behind him. "Klaus, what's going on?" Cami asked irritability, she was probably asking the same question since he walked in.<p>

"Caroline Camille, Camille Caroline." Klaus greeted getting back in the car.

"We've met." Caroline informed, no one answered.

* * *

><p>Rebekah walked over to the shelf the held bored games and books, one game stood out above the rest, scrabble. "This is it," Rebekah said walking back over to Cassie. "This will help send a message to my brothers and get us out of here." Cassie shook her head but moved to an empty table in the corner of the room anyway.<p>

Rebekah laid the bored and pieces out on the table. "Help me write the message; it will look like we are playing." One by one Rebekah and Cassie each put a word on the bored until the message was formed, `I am Rebekah Mikaelson. We are trapped help. ` Rebekah looked around to see how many eyes were on them, "now, give me your hands."

* * *

><p>Klaus pulled in front of a large white house and shut off the engine. "I have someone I want both of you to meet. Please understand when you leave I have to compel you to keep her safe." Elijah and Hayley walked onto the porch carrying a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Hayley walked past Caroline and handed the baby to Cami. "This is Hope, my daughter." Klaus told them smiling, showing that Hope was his life.<p>

Caroline stood beside Cami to see Klaus's baby. Cami passed Hope to Caroline and they both smiled down at the fragile bundle.

Hope started to cry and Hayley scooped her up, "she's hungry." Hayley said carrying Hope back inside. "Klaus, is Hope what you are trying to keep from your brother and mother?" Caroline asked turning towards him.

"No one can know she is alive." That was a yes.

Cami followed Klaus inside. Caroline stepped on the porch, "Hello Elijah." She gave a weak smile.

"Caroline. What are you doing in New Orleans, with Niklaus?" Elijah was always concerned about his family that was the trait she most admired about him.

"I'm not here to hurt him." Caroline spoke honestly, walking past him into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm sorry this chapter turned out short. I hope you still enjoyed it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Gone Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 17**

Caroline lost her confidence, how was she going to tell Klaus the truth when it was apparent Cami was something to him. She stood in a daze as Elijah and Haylay followed Klaus upstairs.

She shook the thoughts from her mind and joined Cami and Hope in the living room. "It was Klaus, the friend you talked about when you came in the bar?" Cami's statement seemed like a question.

Caroline nodded to confirm her belief. Caroline hoped she wasn't going to press it any more.

They sat in silence. Caroline could hear random thoughts from the argument going on upstairs, without listening in; _`Jackson and I are married Klaus, they are my people too and they will fight for me. I can trust him. ` _Caroline knew it had to be Hayley and she had to be talking about Hope. Klaus had a come back but, Caroline couldn't hear all of his, just random words, `_our daughter, can't trust, _and_ dark magic._

Hope started to cry, Cami picked her to help calm her. Caroline stood up; on a whim, she wanted to help the innocent child and him. She slowly walked up the steps; the floor creaked with each step giving away her intentions.

* * *

><p>"Do you think it worked?" Rebekah asked Cassie.<p>

"We'll have to wait." Cassie's response didn't hold much hope. "Quick, put up the pieces they're coming." Cassie was panicked; her hands were shaking trying to remove the pieces of their message before it was fond.

"What are you two up to?" A different women, a little heavier than the first and dressed in all black with hair the same color as fire, came up to them.

"We-we…" Cassie tried to get the words out but was afraid of what they could do to her."

"We were playing scrabble, it was boring." Rebekah finished for Cassie and smiled. The woman didn't say anything; she rolled her eyes and walked off.

"She's still watching us." Cassie informed.

"We have nothing to hide." Rebekah stood up to put away the game.

* * *

><p>Caroline stood on the top of the stairs; the yelling was coming from the end of the dimly lit hall. She tried to walk quietly, but still the floor creaked with every step.<p>

"No Klaus it's you. You are messed up. Your mother messed you up." Caroline heard Hayley lay in to Klaus.

Caroline let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and opened the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "Caroline, what do you need?" Elijah questioned.

"Klaus we need to talk." Caroline ignored Elijah and spoke directly to Klaus.

"It will have to wait."

"No," She looked at him then at Elijah and Hayley. She didn't want t say it in front of them. Hayley left the room without a farther thought.

Klaus nodded to Elijah, "Check on Cami and Hope." Elijah left wondering what Caroline's attentions were with Niklaus.

Caroline stood their for a minute before walking back and shutting the door. When she turned around, Klaus was seated behind a large wooden desk, probably oak, with his feet propped on the corner. "What's so important?" Klaus questioned her.

"I'm going to help you."

"No, you heard everything Finn said."

"Don't give me anything about safety, you know all I had to do is tell me to go back home and I will be fine." Caroline was getting angry.

"You wouldn't leave." Klaus was now standing.

"You could compel me to go back." She couldn't believe she gave that option to him.

"I wouldn't compel you." Klaus admitted.

Caroline was shocked by his truth. She didn't know how to respond but she wasn't going to give up, "Let me help protect Hope."

"Then who will protect you. They will go through you to get to me and my daughter. It's not a discussion." Klaus told her.

"You're right; it is not a discussion I am going to help. Klaus I-I…" She stopped suddenly.

Klaus smiled, he admired how she never took `no` for an answer. "You what?" He tried to get her to finish her last thought.

"Klaus I," She took a breath and started where she left off. Her voice was barely audible as she continued, "I think I love you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Gone Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 18**

The silence grew thick like fog in the room, neither of then knew how to respond. Caroline felt it was time to go back home. Maybe it was true, there was something between him and Cami and what they had was gone. "I should go." Caroline broke the silence and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>Rebekah and Cassie moved to the couch. "Who is the new girl?"<p>

"I don't know she must have got trapped here sometime during the night." Cassie answered.

"Hello. I'm Rebekah, Who are you?" Rebekah greeted the new witch on the end of the couch.

"I don't know. I really don't know." The new witch started to get upset.

"It's ok, I promise. We will help you." Rebekah tried to calm her.

"I don't know." She kept repeating the three words.

* * *

><p>Caroline used her speed to escape the awkward and judging stares of the others and get to her car which was still parked out front. `I think I love you`, she could kick herself for saying it like that. It was true because, it was tearing her apart that everything was gone between them now.<p>

She reached for the keys that should have been left in the ignition. They weren't there, she looked around the cup holders and the floor but they weren't there. What did Klaus do with her keys?

"I don't know, I don't know!" The new witch continued to scream. Rebekah and Cassie continued to try to quite her. "I don't know!" She screamed louder grabbing the attention of the many guards

"What have you two done now?" Rebekah didn't recognize the woman that approached them. She spoke with a slight English accent and had bright blonde hair

"What's the problem over here Janet?" The same man that pulled Rebekah down the stairs on her first night in the witch prison joined them.

"Hi Jude. This witch is screaming. Everything was quite until these two came over." Janet pointed to Rebekah and Cassie.

"Liar, we went to say hello and then she started to holler" Rebekah tried to stand up for herself and Cassie.

* * *

><p>Caroline continued to look for her keys but they were no where in the car. She sat there for a minute to think about what to do next.<p>

"For how long?" A very familiar voice questioned from the seat next to her.

"Just give me the keys and I will go." Caroline was ashamed how her words sounded.

"For how long?" Klaus repeated.

"Fine," Caroline made a move to open the door but it wouldn't open. "Unlock the door." She tried to do it herself but when ever she pressed unlock he locked it again.

"Caroline," his voice sounded firm.

"Just forget it Klaus. I'm going back to Mystic Falls just worry about Hope and Cami. I shouldn't have said that I loved you." Caroline tried to tell Klaus.

"Is it true?"

She looked at her lap and started to absent mindedly play with a loose thread on her pants, "yes."

"For how long?" Klaus unlocked the car door making her feel more comfortable.

Caroline never looked up from her lap, "since the beginning."

* * *

><p>Jude took Rebekah by the arm and pulled her off the couch, "hasn't your mother taught you better manners."<p>

"My mother is a diabolical body jumping witch." Rebekah's answer made no sense to the man.

"Janet get the tools." Janet nodded and walked out of the room. Jude, which still had a firm grasp on Rebekah's arm, pulled her out of the room. Cassie sat on the couch next to the screaming witch and watch as the man dragged Rebekah off. She could hear ear piercing screams and banging in the distance. Cassie never flinched.

* * *

><p><strong>An: **Sorry for the late update, I had problems with my computer which for now is fixed.


End file.
